


The Tournament Between Potters

by Alien_Slushie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BWL, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Durmstrang, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry has a sister, Hermione has most of her shit togeather, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intelligent Harry Potter, M/M, Maxim Orlov(omc), Minimal Lily and James Bashing, Neutral Dumbledore, Nicholas Potter, Not Beta Read, Other, Potter vs Potter, Prodigy Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort Died on Halloween, american writer attempting to wright for the British(I'm so sorry), rose potter - Freeform, twin angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Slushie/pseuds/Alien_Slushie
Summary: That Halloween night is when it all changed. With Nicholas "Nick" Potter deemed as the Boy-Who-Lived, Harrison "Harry" Potter was pushed back as a second thought. At age 11, when Witches and Wizards begin their magical training, Harry made a decision, one that no one expected. Now, on the cusp of his 6th year, the younger Potter twin is going to make another decision, one that could change not only his, but his brother's life.(More Tags will be added if needed, also if someone wants to be my beta reader just like say so.)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Undecided, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, OMC/Undecided, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 37
Kudos: 279





	1. Prologue

Lily would be the first to say that she was not a perfect mother, especially to her current youngest. She is the first to admit that when it came to her twins she had made many mistakes. You could ask her any question regarding Nicholas Potter, and she could answer swiftly, and correctly( His favorite color? Red. First word? Paddy. Favorite food? Lamb Stew with Potato Chunks and Pumpkin Pastries.), however when it came to Harrison there was a lot of guesswork, and hesitance(Favorite color? Um blue. I think. First word? You know, I don't remember. Favorite food? Oh he always orders some kind of salad when we're out!). Sometimes she wanted to blame the fact that Nick was the Boy-Who-Lived and therefore required more attention, while Harry had always been quiet and well behaved, but even she knew that was a lie. She was their mother, and she had mostly ignored, if not down right neglected, Harry as he grew up into the soft spoken, intelligent 11 year old boy that sat across from her at the dinner table, and with another child on the way, she knew she would have to change, lest she do the same thing when they were born.

But despite admitting that she had many flaws, Lily was not a fool, not as she watched her green eyed son shift nervously and poke at his pasta while glancing between James and herself. Harry had been slight jumpy, with his face contorted in thought since early that morning after they received their Hogwarts letters. There were a few times throughout the day where she could have sworn he opened his mouth to say something, before shutting it again and briskly walking away. Unable to stand the dancing around them Harry was doing, Lily made the first move.

"Is there something on your mind Harry?" She asked, accidentally catching James, and Nick's, attention and making them look between her and Harry.

Harry's head snapped up to meet her eyes, turmoil in his equally green irises while he opened and shut his mouth in thought. After taking a deep breathe, and coming to some kind of decision, he hardened his features into a serious mask. "After dinner I need to speak to you and dad alone."

Lily shared a glace with James, snorting at the confused look that twisted on her husbands face. "Alright Harry, after dinner we'll go into the lounge and talk, Nick while we're do that I want you to prepare for Shopping tomorrow. We need to get your school things and we can not waste time waiting in you." She gave him a significant look before turning back to her youngest, smiling softly as she watched him play with his food, his face scrunched in thought. Whatever was bothering him, must be very important.

\-------------------

After dinner Lily and James found themselves sitting on the love seat in the lounge, across from them was their youngest son, standing anxiously with a olive green envelope clasped gently in his hands. James' knee was bouncing from boredom, his hair brushed out of his eyes so he could made eye contact with his son, while Lily folded her hands calmly in her lap. The red haired woman gestured for him to start. 

"Please don't say anything until I'm done." Harry said slowly, and handed them the olive green letter. With interest Lily read the letter with James reading over her shoulder. 

**'Mr. Harrison Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Durmstang Institute for Magical Learning. Please find everything that is on the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. The term starts September 1st. We await your owl no later than the 31st of July.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Professor Igor Karakoff  
Headmaster'**

"Three months ago Uncle Remus took me to take the exams for Durmstang. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset. If I didn't get in I wouldn't have said anything." The uncertainty and fear coming from the young man made Lily's heart lurch. He met both hers, and James' gaze with determination. "I want to attend Durmstang. I'm done."

"Harry why don't you want to go to Hogwarts?" James asked, his tone rough with barely hidden disappointment. "Our whole family, your Godfather, has gone to Hogwarts, Nick is going to Hogwarts. Why don't you want to go?"

"James!" Lily hissed at him.

"Everything is always Nick." Harry's voice cut through the argument that was sure to start. "I get it, he's the Boy-Who-Lived, and hes more outgoing than me so he gets more attention. But for once I don't want to be in his shadow. I love Nicholas, he's my twin brother and for that alone I love him, but I want friends who will be friends with me, and not just because I'm Nick's brother. At Hogwarts I will always be compared to him, and I don't want that." Harry hugged himself as he spoke, his Avada colored eyes brimming with unheard tears, and his chest heaving with a sigh. 

Lily felt her heart break for her child. He was always so quiet, so accepting of the things around him that she truly forgot that he was just a child. He had feelings, and fears like Nick did. Slowly she rose to her feet and closed the distance, pulling him close to her. Hesitantly he hugged her back, a soft, careful hug. Lily pulled away and kissed his forehead. "Your father and I are going to talk about this." She explained. "You'll have you answer in the morning alright love?"

"Yes Mum." Harry nodded, accepting another hug from his mother before turning towards the stairs. Goodnight dad." He said hesitantly, and vanished up the stairs.

"James Potter you could not have been any more insensitive!" Lily whipped around and glared at her pouting husband. 

"I don't want him going that far for school!" James kept up to defend himself. "Can he even speak German, or Russian, or whatever language they speak over there? and I heard they teach dark spells at Durmstang, I do not want my son going dark Lily!"

"Harry is not a stupid child James," The woman huffed. "He took, and passed an entrance test, in Russia, he couldn't have done that if he couldn't read or understand the language James. And plenty of people have gone dark in Hogwarts, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, Peter Pettigrew, just to name a few."

James pouted further, crossing his arms to show his displeasure in his wife counteracting his thought process. "You're mean." He stated.

"What if we set up some rules?" 

"Rules?"

"Yes, like if he isn't in the top 15 in his year he has to go to Hogwarts, or if we think its having a bad influence on him we force him to come home?"

"Fine, those don't sound to bad." James caved, plopping back down into the love seat. Lily smiled and sat down beside him, leaning against his shoulder. "Can we also add that he has to wright a 15 page essay on how much he loves his family every day?"

"James!" Lily couldn't help but giggle at the idea. "Think about it James, tomorrow we're buying their school supplies. They're finally starting their schooling."

"Yeah." The man sighed, half proud, and half sad. "I'm going to miss my babies!"


	2. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said they were in Seventh year but I changed my mind and they are in Sixth year. I had a idea that will only work if they are Sixth years sorry. That means Ron/Hermione/Nick/Nevile/ Dean/Seamus/Harry/Viktor/Draco's crew are sixth years, but everyone else is their normal age. This means the twins are younger than Ron, but still older than Ginny.
> 
> "English/Normal" "|Bulgarian|" $Parseltongue$ _'Thoughts/stressing a word'_ "/French/" **-Direct Quote from the Book-** _Flashback_
> 
> I may change some things in the quotes though, but only replacing Harry's name with Nick's so it makes sense for the story.

The Tournament Between Potters  
Chapter I **Hogwarts Train, Compartment F2**

Nicholas Potter yawned as he sat down in the train compartment with his friends; Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. He cast a quick locking charm on the compartment door, and stowed away his wand while sighing. The trio fell into a comfortable silence, save for the occasional sound of shifting to get comfortable.

"Has your dad said anything about something happening at Hogwarts this year?" Ron broke the silence.

Nick glanced at the tall red head in thought. "No. He was spending a lot of time in his study towards the end of the summer though. Why?"

"My father dropped a few hints about something big happening this year, but he wouldn't tell me what." He huffed. "Since James is head of Gryffindor, and took over as Flying Instructor I though he would have told you."

"Thats ood." Nick hummed in thought. "But he has't said anything. I think there is something happening in Durmstang. Harry asked our parents to sign a permission form, but he wouldn't tell what it was for."

"I always forget you have a brother." Hermione chimed, staring down at a thick book, her 'light' reading.

"Probably because you've never met him. Harry is a know it all git." Nick grunted, twisting his face in irritation. "Hes the reason Rose is so spoiled."

"Oh please, I have seen you, and your father spoil her." Hermione smiled at him. "He can't be that bad."

"Oh he is." The oldest Potter son pushed himself up, a frown working into his features. 

Ron shook his head. "That bloke won't lift his head from a book if James or Mrs. Potter talk to him, but any attention Rose wants she gets." A frown mirrored on the read heads face as well. "Now that I think about it, hes like that with the twins."

"Hogwarts is the time I'm away from the prat." Nick cut in, stiffening up from his relaxed recline as the conversation focused on his brother. "Do you know if Ginny is trying out for Quidditch this year?" He changed the subject abruptly, grateful when his friends were quick on the uptake.

"She wants to, but mum is heavily against it." Ron said with a wince, most likely remembering the screaming fight that Nick was sure transpired between mother and daughter. He liked the Weasley Monarch, but he also feared her.

"Poor Ginny, must be horrible being denied permission to something you are really looking forward to." Hermione put in her two sense.

"Oh she got permission, just not from mum." Ron grinned.

"Your father is going to get such a tongue lashing." Nick snickered, relaxing back into his seat.

That's right, he was Nicholas Potter, Heir to the Potter Family, and he was sitting on a train going to Hogwarts, _his_ school, and far away from his brother. And that was the way it was going to stay.

\-------

**Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, 6th Year Male's Dorm**

Nick stared at Black Lake from his window in Gryffindor tower. He knew he should be in bed like the other students, but he couldn't get his mind to shut off. He kept going over the information he got from dinner. Announcing the Tri-Wizard Tournament being started again was a shock in of itself, but Nick could deal with it. He wasn't interested in participating anyway, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Heir to the Potter Fortune, he didn't need glory, or the thousand Galleon prize the Champion got. What was getting to him though was one of the schools participating, and some information his father let slip.

_"Dad!" Nick ran after his father after the announcements, and shooing Ron back to Gryffindor tower. The Flying instructor halted, and turned, waiting for Nick to meet him. "Why didn't you tell me!" He hissed._

_"I couldn't." James shook his head, running a hand through his messy black hair. "It was a secret affair, only the Headmasters, and teachers from each school knew. I few students also knew, but only so they could get permission._

_Realization struck Nick's chest. "He isn't coming here. Tell me he isn't!"_

_"Harry's coming to participate, if that is what you mean." James nodded. "I know you and Harry aren't as close as the Weasley twins are, but I expect you to nice to him, hes your brother and he won't know anyone here, let him hang out with you and Ron maybe."_

_"You can't be serious! He's a know it all, he's going to ruin my reputation!" The Heir groaned, biting the inside to hold back a insult that was sure to get him spanked like he was a naughty four year old. "This isn't fair! He didn't want to come to Hogwarts, he can't just change his mind!"_

_"Nicholas stop it. He's coming with his school to participate, you can deal with him for a few months." James scolded. "Now go to bed, I don't want you to be late to your first DADA because you slept in."_

Nick grunted and rested his head against the window. "This isn't fair." He murmured to himself, and pulled out a folded picture. He smiled something bittersweet at the moving images that stared back at him.

\-----

**Durmstang, 6th Year Male's Dorm**

Harry leaned back in his bunk, pulling his blanket close to his body to stay warm. He couldn't sleep, for whatever reason, he felt frustrated and nervous. It made no sense to him. He knew of the Tri-Wizard Tournament before it had been announced, seeing as it was leaving country all the sixth and seventh years had to inform their parents that they would be leaving the country, and since his father was involved in planning for the event Harry was told. Of course he was nervous to go, temporarily, to Hogwarts, despite how happy his father was. He heard that THE Severus Snape worked as the Potions Professor, and if nothing else was hoping to meet the Potion's Master. Besides that, the feelings felt foreign, like they were not his own, but the idea was ridiculous.

"Mew." Harry's green eyes fell on a black and green striped Kneazel kitten that was curled up at the end of his bed.

"Come here Paris." He whispered with a small smile. The kitten stretched before padding across the sheets. Harry scooted down and laid on his side, letting the black and green striped oddity curl around his chest. Reaching for his wand he cast a quick Tempus and sighed. He watched the kitten sleep, a bittersweet feeling replacing irritation, before it settled into calm. Sighing in relief the youngest Potter son pushed himself to sleep, hoping to Merlin nothing horrible would happen when the time to go to Hogwarts came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer and is shorted than I was hoping. I haven't read the book in over two years, and I also don't own it, and with the virus going around the library's in my area are closed so I had to borrow the book from a friend. I ended up ordering the entire set, but I have to wait until May for them to arrive. I don't have a scheduled decided yet, I'm hoping every other week I'm really not sure. 
> 
> As for teachers, they are all pretty much the same but because McGonagall is so over worked she passed Head of House to James, who became the Flying Instructor. Moody is the Defense teacher for a year because Remus, who is usually the defense teacher, was injured the last full moon and it will take a while to heal. We good? Kewl.
> 
> Explanation for Kneazel: https://www.meowingtons.com/blogs/lolcats/the-mystery-of-bulgarias-green-cat


	3. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "English/Normal" "|Bulgarian|" $Parseltongue$ _'Thoughts/stressing a word'_ "/French/" **-Direct Quote from the Book-** _Flashback_

The Tournament Between Potters

Chapter II **Durmstrang Ship, Room 1, Male**

October approached faster than anyone would like to admit. The older Durmstrang students had been busy the weeks leading up to their departure. Since they would not be in their ordinary classes the Durmstrang students were ordered to study ahead, as they would be in a mix of self study, and attending special classed with the Hogwarts students for most of the year. Between studying, classes, and preparing for the trip in general, Harry had no time to dwell on any of his insecurities of going to Hogwarts, especially when he was being asked to help his fellow students with their English. Seeing as a good portion of Durmstrang students hailed from Bulgaria, Germany, Russia, and the like they students tended to speak German, or Russian while in school, with no need to really learn the English language. Often times Harry was so used to speaking it he tended to slip into Bulgarian, or German when he was home, leading to his father getting the wrong idea, and believing Harry was bad mouthing him. But truthfully Harry was thankful for distractions his schoolmates gave him with the English lessons, and before anyone would breath correctly, they were on their way to Hogwarts.

"|Harry, Karkaroff said we will be arriving within two hours.|" Harry looked up from his spot on his bed, and stared at the deep voiced speaker. Viktor Krum, a tall, broad shouldered man with short brown hair, and intense brown eyes that made even the most intense alpha males want to roll over. While famous in the Quiddich world, and having both men and women lining up to be his friend, Harry could quite happily claim the man as his best friend. They met in first year, before Viktor's fame skyrocketed. At first Harry had been afraid that fame would get its hooks into this friend, and Viktor would leave him, while Viktor feared his fame would chase Harry away. Luckily for both of them that Harry grew up around fame, and Viktor was too stubborn to be sucked in.

"|Thanks for telling me.|" Harry smiled weekly, and laid his head back down, and clutching his stomach so he didn't spill the contents of his stomach onto the floor. If he did such a thing he was sure Mx.* Sutcliff, his Charms Professor, as well as the ship's owner's spouse, would have his hide on their wall.

"|You are still unwell.|" A far softer voice hummed, stepping in front of Harry while extending a glass of water. Maxim Orlov, a very tall, lean muscled teen with long dirty blonde hair, tan hair, and sharp golden brown eyes. Harry met him in third year, and their friendship blossomed almost instantly. Maxim had been home schooled due to being a selective mute and didn't seem how to fit in, and with Harry being the only Brit, he found great comfort in the very quiet man.

"|Do not worry. I think I am just sea sick.|" He pushed himself up, and leaned on the bed post while his friends sat the the foot of the bed. He accepted the glass gratefully, and took timid sips of the cold liquid.

"|It would probably help if you rested this last week, rather than help those idiots with their English.|" Viktor scoffed, while Maxim nodded in silent agreement. "|You are too nice. You had your own duties that did not involve giving lessons.|"

Harry smiled softly at the angry Bulgarian. "|Thank you for worrying about me you two, bit its fine.|" He sighed calmly and crossed his legs in a criss-cross way so he could sit up straighter. "|To be honest I welcomed the distraction.|"

"|You are worried of being home.|" Maxim stated simply, laying down across the bed.

"|Are you expecting trouble?|" Viktor asked. He knew that Harry's twin, otherwise known as the Boy-Who-Lived, was at Hogwarts, and that Harry's father also now worked at the school. He also knew that Harry did not talk about his home often, other than comments about his sister, which her very rare.

"|I don't know honestly.|" Harry murmured just loud enough for his friends to hear him.

\-------

**Hogwarts, South Grounds, Black Lake**

Harry near jumped with joy as they exited the ship, but held back by keeping a perfectly neutral face. Before the boat surfaced they all got a lecture from Headmaster Karkaroff about not embarrassing Durmstrang. They were to be calm, and dignified as they exited, and despite how much warmer it was compared to Russia, they had to wear the full of the school uniform, minus the cloaks.

Durmstang's uniform was made for warmth rather than style, as the school building, and dorms were always very cold. The first layer was dark brown, and made of slightly loose, thick material that became pants, and a long sleeved top that went past the hips. The second layer was dark red, that also fell past the hips and hugged the first layer of clothes to the student's body, and it was decorated with belts, and straps along with the school's crest. Finally, was a fur lined red cloak that hung around the shoulders, and solid black boots with a thick sole and went up to three inches below the knee. Female students wore a very similar uniform, save for the fact that they wore long brown skirts that fell past the knee instead of pants.

"Dumbledore!" Karkaroff's booming voice pulled Harry's attention, seeing as he, Viktor, and Maxim were being pulled after their headmaster. "How are you, my dear fellow?" He asked the other headmaster, making Harry and Viktor fight eye rolls.

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." The headmaster said with a smile, and an unusual twinkle in his blue eyes.

A hand grabbed Harry's uniform, not that the boy had to turn to know who it was. Maxim hated Viktor's fame, if only for the fact that when they were in public they were stared at because of him. "|Are you well?|" Harry asked, knowing the answer. He swiftly pulled out a small vile of silvery blue liquid and handed it to his friend, while using Viktor as a temporary shield from prying eyes.

"You don't mind if we head in do you Dumbledore? Harry had a terrible batch of sea sickness on the boat, and I'm afraid Viktor is getting over a small head cold." Karkaroff boasted, practically shoving his students in the other Headmaster's face, unaware of his of his student downing the small potion.

"Of course, right this way then." Headmaster Dumbledore turned, leading the other Headmaster towards the school.

"|Lets head inside.|" Harry helped Viktor lead their mute friend into the school, aware of the much taller male's hand that was still fisted in the back of his uniform. Giving Maxim the silence he wanted, Harry turned to Viktor. "|I see you are already a blossoming star here at Hogwarts, no?|" He said far too innocently.

"|It is ridiculous.|" Viktor grumbled. "|Especially the red headed one. Did you see him? He looked ready to explode like a spoiled Potion.|"

"|The read head is friends with my brother.|" Harry smirked softly, he just loved pissing his friend off. "|My mother expects me to spend time with my brother, and as my best friend, I expect you to be with me!|"

Viktor glared fiercely down at Harry, causing the short to hide a snicker. "|I am upset with you.|" He grunted, and turned his head away.

"|Awe~|" Harry finally let a small giggle escape at his friends pout.

\-------

**Hogwarts, Great Hall**

Harry filed into the Great Hall after his schoolmates. Durmstrang mixed in with the green clad students, much to their pride. Harry sat between Victor, and Maxim, holding back his amusement as a pointed blonde tried to get Viktor's attention, only for the Bulgarian to down right ignore him. Thats what Harry loved about Viktor, his hate for his own fame, and his strive to do better for himself, rather than the spot light. Deciding to save his friend, Harry started a conversation with the blonde after the food appeared.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're a Malfoy, right?" The blonde looked at him with a mix of suspicion, glee, and superiority. "If I'm wrong I apologize, you just look a awful lot like Lord Malfoy." Harry knew he war right though. Even if he didn't look like Lord Malfoy's clone, Harry had seen him a handful of times, as Nick was always complaining about him, making a point to point him out when they went to pick him up off the train.

"No you're correct. Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Malfoy. You are?" The snobbish tone in Malfoy's voice made Harry want to puke, but Durstrang, figuratively, beat proper manner into the students.

"Harrison Potter, second son to Nobel House of Potter. Call me Harry please." Harry bit back a smirk at the shock that fell across the pointy blonde. "These are my friends, Viktor Krum, and Maxim Orlov, forgive their silence. They boat was quite unsettling."

Malfoy's face turned into a sneer, and he turned to his food in dismissal. "I heard Potter had a brother that didn't want to attend Hogwarts, but I always chalked it up to Pureblood rumor. To think it was true." Harry gripped Viktor's arm when the larger man went to retaliate. "I suppose Durmstrang is a acquitted school, but to chose it over Hogwarts is most dishonorable to ones ancestors. Though I must remember, you're just the _other_ Potter."

The look of superiority was grating Harry's nerves, and pissing the rest of Durmstrang off. While they didn't have "House Unity", the Durmstrang students had all more or less gone through the entirety of their schooling together, and even if there was bad blood or falling out now and again, in front of others they did stand up for each other. Not to mention, Harry felt he created a soft spot from himself with his classmates, with his constant helping them with classes of sparing.

Harry hummed in thought. "Oh, I just remember where else I have seen you. You also applied to Durmstrang, didn't you?" Malfoy's silver gaze sharpened, and his jaw tightened. "Well, seeing as you're," Harry glanced with a bored sweep around the hall. "-here, I can only guess that you didn't get in." Quirking his lips slightly he turned to Viktor after swallowing a bite of food. "|Lets sit with my brother tomorrow.|"

"|You want to piss the little brat off?|" Viktor snorted, taking a bite of his own food with a sideways glance, used to Harry's backwards humor, and cruel revenge. Sure the Slytherin wasn't injured, but he was humiliated, if his pink face was any indication, and that was almost worse.

"|Nobody insults me dear Viktor.|" Green eyes flashed with feigned innocents, coupled with a smile that was far too sweet to be real.

"|Of course not.|"

\-------

**Hogwarts, Hallway Outside the Great Hall**

"I can not believe you ate that much." Harry chuckled, stretching as they exited the Great Hall.

"I vas hungry." Viktor shrugged. "And Maxim ate much too." He nudged the other man, getting a silent glare and a shove back.

"What do I do with you two?" Harry groaned, running a hand down his face in fake exasperation.

"Harry!" Harry froze momentarily before turning to watch his brother walk up to him. Nick's face was pulled into a irritated pout, his strides long and filled with purpose while two other Gryffindor's walked after him.

 _'Well, this is going to be an experience.'_ Harry thought with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mx. is a term used similar to Ms. or Mr. but does not indicate gender. Its used when respectfully referring to somebody Nonbinary, or Genderfluid. 
> 
> I'm more proud of this chapter, despite the anxiety attack it almost gave me. I wright the chapters on wattpad first since it saves almost instantly, but as I was copying it over I clicked 'cut' instead of 'copy' and almost had an anxiety attack. I am so glad you can look at past saves on wattpad.
> 
> I'm going to try to update every two weeks, but uh please don't hold me to that. I suffer from migraines, and back pain which stop me from typing, as well as just general life and my own mental health issues. If all goes well, the next chapter will be updated May 2nd.


	4. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "English/Normal" "|Bulgarian|" $Parseltongue$ _'Thoughts/stressing a word'_ "/French/" **-Direct Quote from the Book-** _Flashback_

The Tournament Between Potters

Chapter III **Hogwarts, Great Hall**

Nick was _seething_ as he watched his brother hang off the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum, and associate with the Slytherins. He looked amused as he chatted with Malfoy, like a cat who was toying with a mouse, but Nick could see his shoulders tense with irritation. He wanted to snort, so far Nick could only name a few people that could actually grate his younger twins nerves: Himself, their father, Ron, Gregory Lockheart, and Delores Umbridge(though the later two Harry down right despised). It seemed that Malfoy had somehow made the list, he wondered where the Malfoy Heir ranked. He shook his head. No, he was mad at Harry, not amused!

Harry had ignored any move Nick made when the Durmstrang students arrived, instead allowing himself to be showed to Dumbledore like a prized Foxhound at a dog show by Karkaroff, and then to add insult to injury, he decided to sit with Slytherin, after he knew that Nick hated them.

"If you glare any harder you'll cause his head to burst into flame." Hermione didn't look up from her book, her even toned voice startling him out of his loathing.

"He sat with the Slytherins!" Nick muttered, resisting the urge to pout. Hermione raised a brow at him, but say nothing further, instead deciding to give him a sigh that reminded him of the ones McGonagall gave his father: exhausted, and all too done with his antics, if slightly amused by them. "What?"

"Nothing. Just remember that your father wants you two in his quarters tonight. He asked me to remind you." She said offhandedly.

"Trust me, I remember." Nick huffed, turning to stare at the odd German food they were serving in honor of the visiting school. He stabbed into a piece of meat, and shoved it into his mouth begrudgingly. He felt he would never be catching a break.

____________

**Hogwarts, Hallway outside the Great Hall**

Hazel brown eyes scanned the Durmstrang students as the left the hall, and grouped back up to head back to the ship. "Finally!" He sighed, his gaze falling on familiar black hair. Nicholas strolled towards his brother with barely contained irritation. He was vaguely aware that Ron and Hermione had followed him. Ron because Harry was talking to Viktor Krum and for whatever reason Ron had a fangirl level obsession with the seeker, Hermione followed most likely because she had to make sure her boyfriend didn't jump the poor foreigner, and she had been wanting to meet Nick's brother for a while. "Harry!" He called when he was a few steps away, watching the shorter young man stiffen slightly.

"It's rude to yell across a hallway Nick." His twin's cool tone made he huff and roll his eyes.

"If you had come sat with us at the Gryffindor table I wouldn't have to yell." Nick pointed out, coming to a stop before his brother.

"I'm sorry for that. Headmaster Karkaroff wanted us to sit with the Slytherin's for the first meal until we make friends. I was planning on asking to join your lot come tomorrow." A voice cleared behind him, and Harry motioned to Krum. "May I introduce my friends, Viktor Krum, and Heir to the most Noble house of Orlov, Maxim Orlov. This is my older brother, and Heir to the most Noble house of Potter, Nicholas Potter."

"Right, this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Nick motioned to his own friends in turn. "And this prat is my brother, Harrison Potter. Call him Harry."

"It is a pleasure." Krum greeted, his accent thick on his tongue as he shook Nick, and Ron's hands, before respectfully kissing Hermione's knuckles, much to her amusement, and Ron's confused scorn." Orlov did the same action but stayed silent, followed by Harry following his own greeting to Hermione, seeing as he already knew Nick and Ron he did not need to greet them so formally.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Granger. My brother and Ron speak very highly of your inelegance." Harry greeted with a polite warmth.

"I wish I could say the same. Nick and Ron don't say much about you." Hermione greeted. Nick held back a snort and watched her look between him and Harry, looking for similarities.

Based on looks alone you wouldn't guess they were twins, brothers, but not twins. Nick was an exact replica of their father. He was above average height, and built with the body of a chaser, with sun kissed skin, curtsy of Quidditch. He had his fathers wild black hair, and his features were more square and sharp along the jaw. Unlike his father though, he lacked frames that hid his hazel brown eyes. Harry on the other hand was barely average height. He wasn't short per sey, but he was far from the tallest among his peers, especially compared to his friends and older brother. His build was more subtle, and lean, pairing well with his pale complexion that developed from summers spent reading indoors rather than spending time outdoors. Like his brother, and father, he had ink black hair, but instead of the wild whims of their own, Harry's hair was long, and artificially straightened, settling just above his shoulders when it wasn't tied in a short pony tail. And then there was the crowning gem of Harrison Potter, his expressive emerald eyes that glistened with inelegance, and had a eerie glow that happened to remind many of the dreaded killing curse. He, like his father, needed glasses, however he preferred muggle contact lenses and only resorted to his frames when he absolutely needed to wear them. So yes, Hermione's searching looks were funny to Nick.

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure there are much more interesting things to talk about." Nick rolled his eyes at the statement, as well as the disapproving frowns that fell on Krum's, and Orlov's faces. Harry suddenly cast a Tempus. "I'm sorry to cut this short but we should be heading back to the ship for the night."

"Ve can talk more in the morning. Karkaroff is very strict." Krum spoke up, his gruff voice catching everyone's attention.

"Actually Harry, Dad wants us to stay with him tonight. Something about having both his boys at Hogwarts and love and blah blah, you know how he is." Nick cut in swiftly.

"Sounds like him." Harry nodded, before turning to his friends. "Do you mind..?"

"Very vell. Ve vill tell Karkaroff for you. Meet in the morning near the ship." The older Potter didn't like the order in his tone, nor the way the seeker clapped his brother on the back before pulling the silent Durmstrang student with him to fallow their schoolmates back to the ship. "Nice meeting you all."

"You too!" Ron all but yelled, causing Nick, Harry, and Hermione to all jump in surprise before the ginger whipped towards them with a grin. "I just met, and shook hands with THE Viktor Krum. I am never washing this hand!"

"You most certainty will Ronald!" Hermione hissed with a glare that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's. The bush haired young woman sighed with a look of; 'May Merlin Help Me.', before turning back to the Twins. "We should head to Gryffindor Tower for the night as well. It was nice meeting you Harry, see you in the morning Nick."

"Night Mate." Ron waved lazily, following his girlfriend back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Goodnight." Nick called after them, with Harry beside him simply waving goodbye. They stood, watching his friends disappear into the masses, awkwardly quiet as the minutes stretched on.

"They're together." Harry stated, snapping the silence like a stick. "They're cute together. Ronald really does need someone like her."

"Yeah, I guess." Nick shrugged, and swiftly turned on his heel. "Come on, dad is waiting."

"Right." Was his younger's reply before they were walking silently towards their father's chambers.

Nick glanced at his younger brother, slightly frustrated that he wasn't saying anything. They just walked in silence, passing portraits and ghost every so often. The hazel eyed Potter caught movement from his brother, rolling his eyes as the younger turned away like he was trying to hide something. The silence finally got annoying. "What 's your problem?"

Harry blinked with a look of disapproval with Nick's tone, but folded. he unbuttoned the top part of his uniform, allowing a brown and emerald furred Kneazel to pop out of his collar. "This is Paris. Karkaroff didn't want me to bring her so I hid her in the expanding pockets." He explained, allowing the kitten to jump down beside them before he cast a leash charms so she couldn't wander off.

"When did you get at Kneazel? Did you even get permission?" Their mother wasn't against pets, but she didn't like them just bringing them home without asking either.

"She was a birthday present from Viktor. His kneazel had kittens, but they weren't ready to leave their mother yet when our birthday passed, and he knew I would be mad at him had he sent her that far by owl post." He explained. "I sent mother and father a letter explaining the situation, and they said it was fine."

"Why is it green?" Nick pointed out, trying to hide his agitation. How was his brother such good friends with Viktor Krum? It made no sense.

"The Kneezel in Bulgaria all have green on them, its just how they are born. Viktor told me the more green, the higher price they sell for. Thats why Paris only has a green chest, paw, and inner ear. She had the least amount of green so he was allowed to giver her to me."

"Thats weird." Nicholas mumbled, stopping at his father's quarters. He opened the door with ease, and walked in. His father's quarters were nearest to the Quidditch pitch, with a floo that lead right to the Gryffindor common room, since he was the Gryffindor Head of House. The room was decorated in the warm, comforting colors of red and gold, with a few dark pieces of furniture that made the colors stand out even more. Nick walked over to the sofa near the fireplace and plopped down on the cushions. "Dad is probably still at the after dinner meeting. He'll come back soon." He called, and closed his eyes to eb away his growing headache before he father came. 

\-----------------

**Hogwarts, James Potter's Rooms**

Harry sighed and walked around the room. The overwhelming amount of gold and red was irritating his eyes, but he forced himself to ignore it. He walked over to his father's ~~pitiful~~ small bookcase and picked out _'Hogwarts: A History_ for old times sake. He sat in a chair, and let Paris settle in his lap before calling Poxie, his father's personal house elf, and asking for a cup of tea. Once situated, he relaxed in the quiet room, and got lost in the pages of the book while waiting for his father.

The sound of the door bursting open caused Harry and Nick to jolt to alertness. Harry sighed, and turned in his seat to glare at his father, smiling slightly when he realized that Nick had threw a stinging hex at the man when he was abruptly woken. "I deserved that..." James Potter gasped in slight pain, rubbing his shoulder where the hex had hit.

Nick sighed, and settled back down. "Bloody hell dad. You scared to air out of me. Why did you enter like that?!"

"I was looking forward to seeing my sons, who I hardly get to see at all." James huffed and strolled closer. "With one son so far away, and the other too cool to speak with his old father. If I didn't know any better I would believe my boys hated me!" The man said dramatically, a hand pressed over his heart like it was aching. "Now get you bums up and give your father a hug!" He ordered affectionately.

"With your level of dramatics it is a wonder you did not press to become a muggle actor. Merlin knows how famous you could become father." Harry sighed warmly, and gently moved Paris off his lap. He rose from his seat, and met his father in a bone crushing hug, patting the man on the back as a sign to loosen his grip so he could breathe. "Good to see you more than just during summer father."

"I'm glad you're here kiddo." James pulled away before trapping Nick in a tight hug as well, despite the fact that he saw Nick more than Harry, James still missed his sons, soon to be seventh years, and who would no doubt be moving out in a number of years. "So what have you two been talking about?" He sat down in the arm chair across from Harry's, with the couch Nick had been napping on in between.

"I was napping." Nick replied bluntly, plopping down on the couch unceremoniously. "Ron woke me up before the sun. Couldn't wait to greet the other schools, so of course I was dragged along." He groaned.

"That young man is only on time when it fits into what he wants to do." The teacher said warmly. "What do you think of Hogwarts so far Harry?"

"I haven't been here long, and only to the Great Hall. I can't give you a accurate answer." Harry replied, frowning when Nick snorted at him. "However, I heard that Severus Snape teaches here. Is that true?!" Harry said hopefully, despite that he had already seen the Potions Master. His father gave a stiff nod, flinching with a look of awe warmed Harry's face. "Do you think yo could introduce me father? Please? I have all his Potions books, and I was hoping he'd sign one for me."

James tried not to show his discomfort. Sure he and Snape could work civilly, but just barely. They couldn't be in the same room alone, nor would they even look at each other, much less talk to each other if they could help it. "Um..." He hesitated. _'Why did it have to be Snape he looked up to? Why not Minvira? Or Filius?'_ The sparkling green gaze made him fold. "I'll see what I can do." He promised, deciding that Merlin was punishing him by having his son marveling at Severus Snape.

"Thank you!" Harry smiled.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Snape has no business teaching. My first lesson, he completely humiliated me!"

"What did he do to you?" The younger twin asked with interest.

"He asked me questions that I didn't know the answers to! In fact, most of the class didn't know the answers. The only ones who did were the Slytherins, which is biased, and Hermione, who knows everything!" He complained, expecting his brother to take his side.

"I don't doubt that Professor Snape is biased, but I know father is too." Harry smiled at his father's guilty look, showing that he didn't mean disrespect. "And I'm sure more students knew the answer. Its impolite to blame your failures on others. Mother told me the questions he asked you were in the first chapter of your potions book. You should have read before class." As he finished hazel met green in a deep glare.

James broke up his glaring sons before spells could fly. "So, are either one of you entering the tournament?" He asked, tone light, with a sharp undertone.

"No way! I don't need the prize, and I already have Glory, not that I want it." Nick waved the idea off, relaxing into the sofa again.

"I am." Harry said simply, petting under Paris' chin.

"What?!" Nick yelled, but James nodded in understanding. "What do you mean your joining the tournament?!"

"I mean: I, Harrison Potter, am going to place my name in the Goblet of Fire in hopes of participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament." He said clearly.

Nick jumped to his feet and glared down at his brother. "People have died in this tournament, why would you want to take part?!" He continued swiftly, not letting Harry get a word in. "Are you doing this to try and out shine me? Thats a stupid reason to-"

"My reasons have nothing to do with you." Harry cut him off, standing up from his seat. "I want to participate, and there is nothing you can say that will stop me. |Not everything has to do with you Nicholas. I have my own life, and my on decisions that don't-|" He didn't realize he slipped into Bulgarian.

"Harry, you switched languages." James cut him off.

"Sorry." He said softly. "I'm very tired, where am I sleeping?"

"I asked Poxie to collect the things you would need tonight and tomorrow morning for you. They're in that room." James motioned to the room just behind them. Harry nodded and swiftly turned, and walked into his room for the night, Paris following swiftly behind him. James ran a hand down his face with a sigh.

"You're letting him enter." Nick glared at his father.

"It's his choice Nick." James couldn't say anymore as Nick made his way to his own room without a word. "Merlin help me." James sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a Marauders nickname for a Ram animagus. The only one I can think of is Hardhead, but that just sound's like an insult. And no I'm not telling you who has the Ram animagus, we will find that out later.


	5. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "English/Normal" "|Bulgarian|" $Parseltongue$ _'Thoughts/stressing a word'_ "/French/" **-Direct Quote from the Book-** _Flashback_
> 
> A/N:Ghosted over Molly Weasley Bashing but VERY little. It also gets a little Sirus(la wink) at one point, but not too bad? Fluff before le storm.

The Tournament Between Potters  
Chapter IV **Hogwarts, Hallway**

For all words that described Harrison Potter, 'early riser' were not some of them. Yes he made sure to wake up on time so he could go to his lessons with minutes to spare, but if given the choice he cold sleep until 10 am. That also meant he was not fond of being woken up.

"Harry, come on son." James Potter shook his youngest son's shoulder gently. There was a slight tremor in his hand, and a skillet held firmly in front of him to help block any hexes. Nick distanced himself at the door, offering his father moral support from afar, and Paris wasn't even in the room, but instead ducked under the sofa in the main room.

Deadly green eyes peered out from under the blanket, almost glowing in the dim candle light. "There had better be a good reason for waking be up before the sun has even risen." Harry hissed, dangerously.

"I-You said you di-didn't get to see the-the castle or common room and-" _'For Merlin's sake James, he's your son, not a untamed Manticore!'_ "I-I was going to show you around be-before breakfast!" _'Nailed it!'_

Harry stared at is father with a frown. "Very well." His voice was rough with sleep. "Get out so I can change."

James exited the room and gripped Nick's shoulders. "I survived." Nick would have made fun of his father, but Nick had to wake up Harry a few years ago and it was not pleasant. Instead he clapped his father on the back.

"I know dad. Good job." He nodded gravely.

Less than 20 minutes later Harry stepped out of the room, dressed in his school uniform, with his damp black hair tied in it usual ponytail. What was different were the framed that rested against his nose, cutting down on the biting green eyes. "It's too early to deal with mu contact lenses." He answered the unasked question. "Shall we?" 

"First stop: Gryffindor Tower!" James exclaimed, all but shoving his sons to the floo. 

\--------

**Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, Common Room**

If his father's gold and red rooms were blinding, the Common Room was sickening. The collided and slashed against each other, each begging for attention between them. It made the Durumstrang student want to spill his stomach contents, but he resisted. Mostly because he lacked stomach contents so early in the morning. Luckily with how early it was, not all the candles were lit so the bite from the overwhelming colors were duller than they could be.

Harry looked at the bookshelf the Gryffindor Common Room as his father babbled about the house, and the past Quidditch season. Harry loved his father, he did, but along with Sirius, Viktor, Nick, and even Maxim if he was extra talkative, Harry had heard more about Quidditch than he wanted to. So yes, he browsed the bookshelf, disappointed as he was with how small the selection was. 

"Well well well," "our dear mother," "has dropped in for a visit." The sound of toying twin-speak brought a smile to Harry's face, and turned around. Twin, towering redheads stood before him, twin grins that reminded him all too much of the Cheshire Cat from the Alice in Wonderland novel.

"Still going with that joke I see." Harry said, forced exaggeration. Since he had met the twins, and found the disregard Molly Weasley gave her twins revolting, Harry tended to shower the twins with attention, along with Rose. In return the twins made a point to call him 'mum', or 'mother', which the adults found hilarious when they were 5 and 6. 

"But of course!" They said simultaneously with a light sing-songed tone.

"What am I going to do with you two." Harry sighed. "Well, you being here saves me some work. You two are planning on trying to trick your way into the tournament, aren't you?"

"Noooo-"

"Do not lie to me."

"You're," "no fun." They groaned dramatically before handing over two identical viles. "Aging Potion." Fred informed. "Just a year older and then we can participate!" George grinned proudly.

Harry looked at the potions with a disappointed curve to his lips. The twins seemed to notice, and flinched. "There can only be one champion per school, meaning only one of you two would have been chosen." Harry looked up at them, hands on his hips. "And this tournament has a high death rate, and those witches and wizards were of age. If one of you were chosen, had this stunt worked, one of you could have died. How would the other feel?"

"We," George gripped Fred's hand tightly. "We didn't think about it like that."

"W-We just wanted the prize so we can start our business." Fred murmured, gripping his brother's hand tightly back.

Harry relaxed his face into a careful smile. "As long as you don't try something as dangerous as this again, I will give you the prize money if I'm chosen, and win. I have no use for it."

"You're going to put you name in?" Fred's head snapped up.

"But Ni-"

"What as that George?" Harry cut him off with a blinding green stare that made him glance at the other Potter who stood across the common room with a skinny blonde third year boy. 

"Nothing." George shook his head, throwing his arm over his twins shoulders.

"Now that I have screwed your heads back on, how would you blokes like to come with me to gather my friends from the Durmstrang ship. Father was going to show me around but I don't think he'll mind if we postpone the tour for later." The excited, and blinding twin grin he received made Harry decided he hated the downtrodden look they had on previously. 

"Lead the way Mummy dear!" They bellowed, all but shoving him towards the common room exit. 

"Don't make me ground you!" He threatened lightly, smiling slightly at their snorts of laughter. 

\--------

**Black Lake, Outside Durmstrang Ship**

Harry startled when a head with long dirty blonde strands of hair settled on his shoulder from behind. "Maxim, you startled me." Harry sighed, petting his head. "You're really not a morning person." He mused.

"You have no room to talk Harry." Viktor's deep voice made him look up and ~~pout~~ frown. 

"I haven't a clue what you mean." Harry denied. "They are George and Fred." He motioned to each boy in turn. "This is Maxim Orlov, and-"

"Bloody hell! You're Viktor Krum!" The twins gaped. 

"Language." Harry scolded. 

"English!" The said briskly before shaking Viktor's hand in awe. 

Viktor smiled crookedly, "|They are Weasley's no?|" He asked.

"|Ronald's younger brothers. Try to guess the difference. They will be over joyed if you are correct.|" Harry could tell them apart, though it did take him a full week when they were kids.

"Nice to meet you. I had meet you older brother last night." He greeted cooly, searching their faces for differences so he could tell them apart. 

"Our brother," "leaves much to," ", be desired!" They spoke back and fourth. "There's six boys," "boring lot really," "but Ronald the most so." "Except Percy of course," "but our dear 'mum' here would disagree wouldn't he?" They grinned cheekily at the younger Potter twin, who's face tinted a pale red. 

"Mum?" Viktor grinned like he had just won a lottery, his dark eyes lighting up with amusement. "It fits him quite vell, don't you think Maxim?" 

The blonde finally raised his head from Harry's shoulder, and stared at the one he was currently resting on. He nodded simply before something else caught his attention. "Percy?" He questioned softly. 

"Oh, did our dear mum not tell you?" "Poor luv was swooning over," "Perfect Percy all summer." The twins grinned. 

At his friend's looks Harry sighed. "It was just a crush, I didn't think you guys needed to know." He brushed it off, pointing to the castle so they could head to breakfast. "Besides, he turned me down so it doesn't matter." He shrugged, watching all four of their faces fall into shock before anger.

"He what?!"

"That idiot!"

"....."

"|This man sounds like an imbecile.|" 

A comfortable warm settled in his chest at his friends getting angry on his behalf, not that it was needed. Harry cut in, interrupting the twins and Viktor as they were planning retaliation. "It's fine. He was very polite about it, and he turned me down because he's already in a relationship with an Oliver Wood." He eased, reaching up to ruffle the twins' hair softly. "So no harm was done."

George smiled followed by Fred, who shook his head. "Well, you're," "too good for," "Perfect Percy," "anyway." They ended their twin speak together before rushing off to the Gryffindor table, where they startled a dark skinned lad, who Harry reconsigned was Lee Jordan. 

"They are interesting." Maxim said quietly, clinging onto Harry's uniform.

"Got that right." Viktor hummed, eyeing Harry momentarily.

"I find it refreshing." He said with ease. "While we're up, should we enter the tournament?" Harry pulled out a pre-written slip of paper that read _Harrison Potter, Durmstrang_. 

"Lets get this over with." Viktor grunted, leading the way to the goblet, where he and Maxim wrote similar papers. 

Simultaneously the trio dropped their paper into the goblet, stepping over the age line with ease. As Harry stepped away from the goblet another paper fluttered in, startling Harry, and causing all sound in the Great Hall to stop. Harry stared into the spiteful hazel gaze of his brother with his own unmoving green one. 

"Vell, this vill be interesting." Viktor breathed before the Great Hall broke out into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (≖_≖ ) Somebody slap past me across the face with a steamroller! All I had for this chapter in my plan book was: Harry bad wake up boi and sh*t happen! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK WITH THAT?! Huh past me?! How?! ಥ_ಥ
> 
> On another note, if I continue with the every two weeks for chapters I am unsure if the next chapter will come out on time. On the 19th I'm getting tested, and if all goes well then on the 27th I have surgery. The surgery is nothing serious, it just my wisdom teeth. But with preparing I don't know if I'll have the time to wright the next chapter so it might be a little late. But there is also the chance of me going under double quarentine, meaning I'll be quarintine in my room while still in a locked up house so I won't have anything to do and I might get the chapter done early, and maybe even start on the chapter after. But I really don't know. I will try to at least get something done though don't worry. I just wanted to give a heads up.


	6. Short Hiatus Notice*Will be Deleted after Hiatus*

Whats up guys, gals, and non binary nerds(I'm looking at you Dave!)?

Obviously you read the title. I am taking a short hiatus from this story. I had wisdom teeth surgery and I'm now mostly healed, but I've been really stressed because my family drags me into their drama after I tell them not to and its stressing me out. How I'm feeling affects my writing, and I really want this story to turn out well so I think a short Hiatus is in order. It should only last until I get a new laptop. The one I have is REALLY old, and breaks down after I'm on it for more than an hour, which makes it hard to write out chapters. Unlike one shots, where I write out in a number of weeks, I write chapters in one sitting so its more put together.

Also there are a few other small things I want to do that aren't as serious so I'll be working on those.

Anyway, thats whats been happening and I'll see you in a few weeks.

Okay bi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cussing warning:
> 
> Gender Dysphoria is a slut!
> 
> that is all.

**Author's Note:**

> So theres the prologue. I originally wanted to have your usual WBWL story but then I changed my mind and this sprouted. I do want to say that no Pairings are decided yet, mostly because romance is not going to be the main point of the story, neither is fighting at that is why our Dark Lord was yeeted into the abyss. 
> 
> I fully accept Constructive Criticism, but if its not constructive and you're just being rude then I'm going to let my Cerberus pee on your bed.


End file.
